PACKed House
by J1gglypoof
Summary: The Pack is back, 12 years later in 2028. When fate brings them and their children together, it brings for humor, friendship, and drama.
**A/N: Welcome to PACKed House, a Full House/The Pack fanfiction! Set in 2026, Jerome, Mitch, Rob, Preston, Lachlan, and Vikk all must face fatherhood together, all PACKed together. Not all characters will be introduced in Episode 1.**

Jerome smiled at the holographic screen. Louise, his wife, waved at him.

"Hey, how are you, hon?" asked Louise.

"Good, good." said Jerome. His middle son jumped over the couch, waving his tablet at the screen.

"Alex! How are you?" Louise asked.

"Good, mommy! I got a 100 on my coding quiz!" Alex replied.

"That's great! I know you've been working real hard!"

"The 1st grade is tough! Also Mommy, when will you be home?"

"I'll be back from Berlin soon, work is hard, that's all. Why don't you go get your brother?"

Alex ran off, coming back with the oldest

"Hey, Mom," said Zane.

"How's my little Zaney doing?" asked Louise.

"Uncle Mitch is showing me how to hack onto websites to win cool things!"

Louise gave Mitch a glare through the screen. "Please, hacking is dangerous."

"But it's better than drugs!"

"No more."

"Fine," sighed Zane, losing the argument, then storming off.

"I gotta go, my flight leaves soon," said Louise. "See you in 13 hours!" She shut off the video chat.

"Guys, get ready for school, I'll go wake Mikayla up," Jerome said.

"No, I'll do it," offered Mitch.

"I don't know what I would do without you," Jerome said smiling. He started making sandwiches for the kids. He threw in a Blueberry Juicers, which was all the rage, even though it contained no real juice. Nothing contained real fruit, as many plants were dying. A real ear of corn itself was $2.

Mitch came downstairs holding Mikayla is his arms. She was the baby of the family, and not to mention, a drama queen. She started bawling "What do you want me to do to her?" Mitch asked.

"Uhh…" Jerome said panickedly. He took a Blueberry Juicer out of Alex's lunchbox. He tossed it to Mitch. "Here, give this to her."

Alex and Zane grabbed their lunchboxes and left for school. Jerome sat down and sighed, with Mitch holding Mikayla. "Man, sometimes I feel like I'm a single father. What would I ever do without Louise."

"And I am single, ever since I left Jessica," Mitch replied.

Jerome and Mitch "cleaned the house", as in turn on all the gadgets that did the cleaning, for a half-hour, until a message came to Jerome's phone. _SmartBell: Someone has rang your doorbell._ Jerome answered the door.

'Rob?"

"I don't have a job."

"Please come in," Jerome offered.

"Thanks," said Rob.

"Hey," said Mitch, holding Mikayla.

"So, what bring you to St. Augustine?" asked Jerome.

"I'm hooked," cried Rob. "Legal weed is ruining my life. I lost my job, my home, only enough money for a bus ticket."

"You didn't bring any, did you?" Mitch asked cautiously.

Rob walked outside and dropped some in a trashcan. "Not in the house."

"It's okay, Rob. You can stay here with us. You can sleep in the guest room, Mitch can room with Louise and I once she comes home," comforted Jerome.

"Thanks," said Rob. He dabbed his tears with a tissue.

"Let's try to find you an MA group," said Mitch, grabbing his laptop.

Mikayla turned it on and slammed her hands on the keys. Like all babies, she loved buttons. The "Electronic Era" only made it worse.

Trying to lightened the mood, Jerome made a suggestion. "Who wants brownies? Mary Jane made them with love."

"Oh my god Jerome!" yelled Mitch. "Can you not see we have a cannabis addict in the room?"

"Mary Jane, you know, _Louise's assistant_ , made these."

"Ohhhhh."

Jerome got another message on his phone, from Alex. _Stop giving my Blueberry Juicers to Mikayla._ Jerome got an Amazon box, and wrote ALEX in black Sharpie. He stuffed all the Juicers in there.

Hours Later

Alex and Zane got home.

"I'm ready to pick up Mommy!" cheered Alex.

"Who's that?" Zane said, pointing in disgust.

"That's Rob, my old friend from The Pack," replied Jerome.

"He looks like a crippling pot addict."

Rob ran away crying. "Why did you say that?" scolded Jerome. "You have no idea what he's going through."

Suddenly, the TV turned on. "Flight 437 from Berlin to St. Augustine was found in the Atlantic hours ago by a fishing boat. No one is said to have survived the traumatic crash." Jerome fell oto the counter. Collapsed, lifeless, almost, like his wife.

"Daddy?" Alex asked, moving his head around.

"Hey, wasn't Flight 437 Mom's fligh-," started Zane. "Oh my god, Alex, we have no Mom!"

Mikayla ran into Zane's arms, crying because of all the distress she heard. "You're gonna grow up motherless now, Mikayla," said Alex.

"Boys, it'll be okay," Rob tried to say.

"What do you know?" wailed Zane.

"I know loss."

They picked their heads up from the couch and listened.

"Sure, I made some choices that I shouldn't have." Rob said. "It was my fault for trying pot, and it was Florida's fault for legalizing it. This wasn't your fault, and you'll be able to move on. I lost my job, my house, my happiness. But I'm still alive, and I'm thankful for what your dad has done."

"Thanks for helping, Robby," said Alex.

"Shhhh the news is coming on, turn up the TV and put your 3D glasses on!"

"Welcome to 6:30 News on News Network 12." said the reporter. "I'm Melissa Bugle, and I'm with Amy Carter, who works at the Northeast Florida Regional Airport talking about today's recent tragedy. Hello, Amy, so, what do you think went wrong?

"Thanks for having me on the show. A short glimpse has shown a fast dive down into the water was the trigger. It was obviously deliberate. Once we get our hands on the Black Box, we can get the full story. My heart goes out to anyone that was a victim," said Amy.

"Like they know what heartbreak is," Zane groaned.

Mitch gave Jerome a big hug. "It'll be okay, dood," said Mitch.

Mikayla crawled onto the couch and put her arms around her dad. "Happappy! Happappy!" she told her dad.

Jerome laughed. Her threw Mikayla into the air. "At least I got my friends and three great kids,"

Mitch and Jerome laid in their lounge pants and T-shirts in Jerome and Louise's bed.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Jerome.

"I'll be their mom," joked Mitch.

"Single parents always have failed kids. It's a fact.

"Haven't you seen Full House or Fuller House? Their kids were fine."

A ring came from the phone. "Hello?" asked Jerome.

"Yeah, it's me, Preston. My recipe for the chemo-resistant hair growth formula was leaked. I have no company anymore. Please help! I can't pay for my mansion anymore. Can Evie and I live with you?"

"Sure..." said Jerome.

 **A/N: Welcome! Hope you stay along for the season. more seasons might be added depending on success. Enjoy! Comment your thoughts below!**


End file.
